<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by LunaIssabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056392">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella'>LunaIssabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RanTober [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creature Fic, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, RanTober 2020, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] —¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión, joven cazador? [...] Te concederé tres deseos, si me liberas. </p>
<p>Sus palabras hacen detener al joven, quién considera la opción que le es dada; tres deseos no eran mucho, pero con ellos podría mejorar un poco su situación actual. [...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RanTober [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El fic está inspirado en un cuento de los Hermanos Grimm... más o menos. Confieso que originalmente aquí había un pez, como en el cuento, pero antes de subirlo se hicieron algunos ajustes.</p>
<p>Les cuento también que yo particularmente lo encuentro gracioso, pero ya establecimos que el humor no era lo mío así que tal vez esté equivocada... ya no los distraigo más.</p>
<p>Día 13 - Red</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Red</strong>
</p>
<p>Érase una vez un joven cazador que vivía en una pequeña y destartalada casita cercana a un tenebroso y frondoso bosque; tal vez vivir junto a un bosque tan tenebroso y generalmente silencioso no fuera una buena idea para un joven cazador, pero desde la muerte de sus padres no tenía dinero suficiente para adquirir algo mejor. En realidad, ni siquiera era un verdadero cazador, sólo había recurrido a esa profesión para tener algo de comer en su plato y un poco de dinero en sus bolsillos para otras cosas.</p>
<p>Un día, el joven cazador se levantó muy temprano para ir al bosque con su vieja red y su aún más vieja escopeta para atrapar algunas aves u otros animales más grandes como un venado, que solían esconderse en lo más profundo del bosque, que pudiera vender, pues tenía días sin comida en su plato ni dinero en sus bolsillos. Al llegar al bosque acomodó su red en su espalda y sostiene su escopeta con fuerza adentrándose con sumo cuidado para no espantar a ningún animal; sin embargo, luego de largas horas de búsqueda ignorando lo más posible el gruñir de su vientre, no había podido encontrar ni siquiera un pequeño conejo.</p>
<p>Cuando se había rendido, pensando que no estaría un día más sin comer, notó el aleteo de un ave cerca de él sobresaltándolo ligeramente. Inmediatamente buscó con la vista el origen del alteo viendo un ave relativamente grande sobrevolar unos árboles cercanos, por lo que rápidamente cargó su arma y disparó en cuánto lo tuvo en la mira; si bien a primera vista parecía que no había dado en el blanco, el ave parecía volar más bajo que hace unos momentos por lo que no duda en caminar rápidamente hacia esta para atraparla en su red cuando finalmente cae. Una vez asegurada en la red la abre para examinar que no estuviera muy lastimada, notando sorprendido que se trataba de un cuervo, de un tamaño mayor a los que ha visto antes y cuyas plumas parecen relucir con un brillo rojizo con la poca luz de sol que se logra colar entre los árboles.</p>
<p>—Supongo que puedo conseguir algo contigo —dice para sí mismo empezando a cerrar la red.</p>
<p>—Oh, joven cazador, por favor permítame volver al bosque —dice una voz salida de la nada, al menos para el pobre cazador que casi cae al suelo de la impresión.</p>
<p>—¿Quién ha hablado? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor, preocupado de que un cazador más viejo lo haya seguido para robarle su caza.</p>
<p>—Yo, joven cazador —la voz vuelve a sonar y esta vez el cazador logra determinar el lugar de donde viene bajando la vista a su red para ver sorprendido como el cuervo lo observa con una inteligencia elevada para un animal.</p>
<p>—¿Puedes hablar? —pregunta sorprendido, pero pronto la sorpresa pasa a ser confusión y enojo. —¿Dejarte volver al bosque? ¿Qué crees que soy? Por ti seguro me darán suficiente para comer por una semana.</p>
<p>—No seas inocente, por un simple y viejo cuervo como yo no te darán más que unas pocas monedas —trata de razonar el ave, a pesar de sus palabras el joven cazador no percibe miedo en su voz.</p>
<p>—Si no puedo venderte, entonces te comeré —asegura volviendo a su tarea de cerrar su red, logrando suprimir el gesto de asco que sabe hará con el solo pensamiento de comer carne de cuervo—, si preservo tus partes adecuadamente puedes alcanzarme para unos días.</p>
<p>—¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión, joven cazador? —el cuervo parece alterarse al notar su determinación—. Te concederé tres deseos, si me liberas.</p>
<p>Sus palabras hacen detener al joven, quién considera la opción que le es dada; tres deseos no eran mucho, pero con ellos podría mejorar un poco su situación actual. Ponderando los pros y contras de esto se arrodilla junto a un árbol abriendo la red.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, te liberaré, pero debes darme mis deseos —dice serio sacando al cuervo con cuidado para luego soltarlo y permitirle volar.</p>
<p>El cuervo agita sus alas, demostrando que no había sido herido por su arma para su sorpresa, antes de alzar el vuelo hasta la rama más alta del árbol frente al que el joven está arrodillado; el joven cazador toma nota de como la nueva iluminación hace que sus plumas luzcan más azuladas que rojizas, pero ambos colores parecen entrelazarse con el profundo negro de su color natural.</p>
<p>—Bien, joven cazador, para hacer tus deseos debes formularlo como una rima —informa el cuervo agitando sus alas.</p>
<p>—¿Una rima? ¿En serio? —el joven deja escapar un suspiro dando vueltas en su cabeza como formular la rima para su primer deseo—. Bien, mi primer deseo; cuervo del bosque, quiero comida siempre en mi mesa, y si a mi deseo hay algo que lo embosque, serás parte de mi despensa —dice sintiendo su rostro enrojecer de vergüenza.</p>
<p>—Muchas gracias joven cazador, vuelve a tu casa y encontrarás que tu primer deseo ha sido concedido —responde el cuervo alzando el vuelo y perdiéndose.</p>
<p>Dudoso de su palabra y esperando no haber sido engañado por un cuervo que habla el joven cazador recoge sus cosas y camina a su hogar. Una vez dentro deja todo en una esquina y va directo a la cocina encontrando que, efectivamente, sus gabinetes estaban surtidos con todo tipo de comida; no duda en acercarse para tomar algunas cosas y preparar algo que comer para saciar el hambre que tiene desde hace días.</p>
<p>Con el pasar de los días el joven cazador nota para su satisfacción que la comida parecía no acabarse nunca, si algo se terminaba al siguiente día estaba nuevamente surtido en el mismo lugar de su despensa que ocupaba anteriormente. Convencido de que el trato es verídico decide volver nuevamente al bosque para realizar su segundo deseo, pensando en el corto camino la rima con la que lo haría.</p>
<p>—¡Cuervo! —llama al llegar a lo profundo del bosque observando a su alrededor con atención buscando las extrañas plumas negras-rojizas hasta que las nota cuando el ave se posa sobre una rama.</p>
<p>—Ah, joven cazador, te habías tardado en volver —el joven cazador podría jurar que el animal le estaba sonriendo a pesar de ser imposible que pudiera hacerlo, pero decide dejarlo pasar para concentrarse en su deseo.</p>
<p>—Cumpliste tu palabra, así que haré mi segundo deseo —respira hondo y se cuadra de hombros cerrando sus ojos avergonzado de tener que decir algo tan tonto—, cuervo del bosque, quiero una casa digna y mi antiguo prestigio, y si a mi deseo hay algo que lo embosque, de ti no encontrarán ni vestigios.</p>
<p>—Eso es muy ingenioso, joven cazador —el tono de voz del cuervo es divertido, logrando irritar un poco al joven que abre sus ojos mirándolo molesto—. Vuelve a casa y encontrarás que tu segundo deseo se ha cumplido.</p>
<p>Tras sus palabras el cuervo alza el vuelo para perderse en la parte más profunda del bosque una vez más dejando al joven cazador algo confundido, ¿tal vez debió ser más específico? ¿debería volver a su antiguo hogar o a su nuevo hogar cerca del bosque? Resignado a tener que averiguarlo por si mismo el joven cazador camina hacia su casita, pero al llegar en su lugar encuentra una enorme casa, un poco más pequeña que la antigua casa de su familia, pero no menos magnifica y elegante.</p>
<p>Al entrar se sorprende un poco de que todo está cubierto de lujos, y aún más de algunas habitaciones aparecen sirvientes llamándolo ''Conde'' una vez más, guiándolo a su habitación para un baño y vestirlo con ropajes tan elegantes que se sentían pesados contra su cuerpo, ya acostumbrado a la delgada ropa de cazador que usaba. Con el pasar de los días más personas aparecían en su nuevo hogar todos llamándolo por su título, ofreciendo tratos y beneficios que hacían crecer la fortuna que una vez creyó perdida.</p>
<p>A pesar de esto, su vida se sentía vacía e incompleta; ya no tenía que preocuparse porque comería al día siguiente, ni como conseguiría cobijas más cálidas para cuando llegara el invierno. Sin sus padres o alguien que realmente se preocupara por él no por ser su empleador, no tenía sentido tener su vida de lujos nuevamente; decidido a levantar ese peso de su corazón un día regresa al bosque para cobrar de aquel extraño ave su tercer y último deseo.</p>
<p>—Ah, joven cazador, ¿o debería llamarlo Conde? —la voz del ave lo recibe a pocos pasos del árbol donde se han encontrado anteriormente, como si ya supiera que iría y lo estuviera esperando. Tal vez así fuera, en caso contrario ¿cómo sabía que es un Conde y no ocupaba cualquier otro título nobiliario?</p>
<p>—Cuervo del bosque, me has concedido dos deseos que guardaba en el fondo de mi corazón, pero de todas formas me siento incompleto —el joven se sienta junto al árbol sin tomar importancia a que su costosa ropa pudiera ensuciarse—, ya no me falta la comida, tengo un techo más firme sobre mi cabeza y he vuelto a ser el Conde que era antes de la muerte de mis padres, pero no es suficiente.</p>
<p>—Comprendo, joven Conde —el cuervo baja a una rama más cercana ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo con curiosidad—. Entonces, ¿cuál será tu tercer deseo?</p>
<p>—Cuervo del bosque, quiero a alguien siempre conmigo, que me quiera a mí y no a mi título, que me acompañe y no me abandone nunca; y si a mi deseo hay algo que lo embosque, regresaré aquí y te desplumaré vivo —dice cerrando sus ojos con una pequeña mueca por fallar en su rima.</p>
<p>Una pequeña carcajada le hace abrir los ojos y se sorprende al ver a un hombre parado frente a él, vestido elegantemente y observándolo divertido; parpadea varias veces desviando la vista del hombre al árbol sorprendido de no ver al cuervo en la rama. El hombre sonríe inclinándose hacia él y ofreciendo su mano.</p>
<p>—Esa fue una rima desastrosa, pero en realidad no necesitabas hacerlas, no creí que realmente lo harías, joven Conde —el hombre toma su mano haciéndolo levantarse para luego posar sus manos en su cintura—. Esta vez, no debes volver a casa para ver hecho realidad tu deseo.</p>
<p>—¿Tú eres… tú eres ese cuervo? —el joven lo mira sorprendido, todavía demasiado impactado por el hecho de que ese hombre hace un minuto estaba sobre el árbol en una forma animal como para notar las manos que aprietan suavemente su cintura.</p>
<p>—Así es, joven Ciel —el hecho de que sepa su nombre le hace alertarse, pero al alzar la vista para confrontarlo por este hecho su vista se pierde en los ojos rojizos del hombre y sus pensamientos parecen desaparecer—. Tal y como lo deseaste, estaré a tu lado siempre, jamás voy a dejarte.</p>
<p>—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta el joven parpadeando lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo relajarse contra el del hombre.</p>
<p>—Sebastián —dice sonriendo ampliamente antes de alzarlo en sus brazos y caminar hacia la casa del Conde, ignorando sus protestas por ser cargado y disfrutando el sonrojo en su rostro.</p>
<p>Desde entonces, el joven Conde, que antes era un joven cazador, vivió su vida con alguien siempre a su lado, apoyándolo y complaciendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Por supuesto, poco sabía él que liberar a Sebastián de su red no era pago suficiente por los tres deseos, así como desconocía la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña criatura que vivía bajo su techo; la verdad, era mejor que no lo supiera. Sebastián se encargaría de que así fuera.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>